ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Nonsensical Platforms
What is the Tower of Nonsensical Platforms? The Tower of Nonsensical Platforms, or ToNP for short, is an advanced ascension-based tower in Ring 4 that was released on January 6th/7th, 2019 along with the ring itself. It uses tons of client-sided objects with the last floor being a massive spinner. This tower should be attempted after Citadel of Laptop Splitting or Tower of True Skill. It is also a collab community tower made by thenamesJEFF2, Salveritie, and zarek225. It was originally Intense difficulty but was updated to be Remorseless difficulty. Guide Starting the Tower * Layer 1: You start off with yellow, of course. Elevate yourself by going on the yellow hill, first. Then, jump up onto the 1x1 stud. The "wraparound" is mosly fake. First, do a 4-stud wrap. Then, just walk through. Remember, your ROBLOX jump height is a lot higher than you think. Try to jump on to a bigger spinning one, like the 4-studs. When you do the wall-smashing area, there is ony a 3-stud gap. You must be quick. Then, the tightrope. Use , and . because there are tiny orange parts that are fake. Just jump over those. Then, do the walls showcased in Tower of Eternal Suffering. Just jump up on them without getting flung. For this next area, you can easily just jump up, but that's boring. Do the 1-stud gap and THEN jump up. Do the final moving platforms to Layer 2. Difficulty: Difficult * Layer 2: You start off on a circular platform. I highly reccomend going right once you get there. Left is almost impossible on mobile and confusing, and right is alot easier. Go on the pushing platform, to outside. ! Just avoid it. Don't do the maze shaped like a cinnamon roll. It just wastes time. Do the "ladderjumps" to the other square jumps. Jump on the moving platform (when it comes) and go to the other side. Do the tightrope to the half-studs. Aim for the mid-center, once you get past the invisible one. Then just jump up to Layer 3. Difficulty: medium/intense (depending on path) Continuing the Tower * Layer 3: You start with some wraparounds with 2-stud gaps. Then, do the jumps to the sign. DO NOT DO WHAT THE SIGN SAYS. If you start looking for the missing "button" let me inform you there isn't one. Do the half-invisible half-stud jumps to the other side. Just simply walk through the wall. You are in the relaxation room, take a break. When you are ready, go out through the other direction. Do the 1-stud jumps and then just jump on the roof for time saving. Jump back up, and walk through the 1-stud gap. Go into the room. Whatever you do, don't move your camrea. If it gets too dark, try your best. Then jump up and do 3 4-stud wraparounds. Then, do the 2 tightropes and the wraparound. Jump on to the ladder-like platform and jump onto the moving platform to Layer 4. Difficulty: hard * Layer 4: Get off the moving platform and do a few ladderjumps. Do the circular jumps and jump onto the moving ones. Do the circular wraparounds and wait. This ladder will be very evil. If you thought Tower of Table Flipping was bad with ladders, this is worse. Go extremely slow. Jump and jump until you get to the top of the wall. Do the half-studs and climb the first ladder. Wait and jump onto the second one, and go to Layer 5. Difficulty: challenging * Layer 5: You start in a room with obstacles around you. Do the fake wraparound and do a few other jumps. Go into the hole and pull out your healing items. You can easily just walk through the poison walls, but you must be patient. Take your time. Once you are finished, there will be 1-studs. The lighter one is fake. Simply just jump some more and into a fake platform. Don't worry, there is a 1-stud under it. Jump up and walk into the pushing platform. Jump on the outside area and just walk around until you have to go back inside. Jump onto an invisible platform and do a few other assortments of jumps. Don't worry, the light green one isn't fake. Skip the first dark green one and just make your way up. Do a tightrope and a few pillar jumps. Jump onto the wobbly platform and jump on to the vertical platform on your way to Layer 6. Difficulty: intense * Layer 6: You are on the vertical platform. Jump onto the other one and do some 1-studs. The wraparound is a headhitter, be careful. Time well when jumping onto a moving platform, then do the jumps into the poison area. If you have helicopter powers, than you can just skip this part. If you don't, then jump across keeping track of your health. There will be some healing spots on the next area, but heal up as much as you can on them since it is hard to get through a 1-stud gap. Then do the jumps to the moving platforms. After the moving platform, jump down and climb the ladder to Layer 7. Difficulty: challenging * Layer 7: The maze is extremely hard. Just navigate your way through and get to the poison squares. Jump up on the moving platform where you see the purple light. Then, do a few other jumps assorted in very dark colors with lots of poison around. Simply climb the jumps to Layer 8. Difficulty: intense * Layer 8: Layer 7 was probably quick for you. Jump up onto the roof of the building. Once you are there, jump up all the way and jump up again but not entirely, the celling is very low. Jump down and do not take the moving platform. Simply walk through the 1 - stud maze and walk through the poison wall to outside. Get on the zipline and jump up the triangular platform. Then, traverse the wraparounds stationed for you and jump back inside to Layer 9. difficulty: remorseless Finishing the Tower * Layer 9: You’re almost there! This floor is sort of like a break floor considering how easy and short this floor is. When you first enter this floor, DO NOT go for the button, because just like floor 3, the transparent platforms have collisions on. You will then have to go through a 3 stud gap into a room with a kill brick floor. Inside this room, are mostly jumps attached to walls and 3x3s with poles in the middle of them. It is recommended that you will be very careful here as you can hit your head on some parts, especially the end. If you do happen do fall, use T-pose and walk back to the start of the room will T-pose still activated. You will take no damage! If you do not have T-pose then you’re basically dead, unless you have healing items. After you exit the room, you will be represented with one stud wide poles. DO NOT go sideways for these. If you do, you will fall and be very disappointed! Instead, go forwards for these jumps. After that, there will be more poles but not as difficult. Congrats! You’ve passed Layer 9! Difficulty: challenging * Layer 10: You’ve made it! After all those traps and obstacles you finally made it! Now is time for your very last obstacle. this floor may seem a bit easy on the surface, but it sure is stressful to do. This floor is basically one HUGE moving platform with obstacles attached everywhere. These obstacles include wraps, slopes, normal platforms, and scary 1 studs. The part you will struggle on the most are most likely going to be the 1 studs. Once you pass all the obstacles, there will be a rectangular object in the center of the floor. However, the center of the rectangular shape is blocked off! So you will have to stay on the edges. After that, jump into the space below and touch the winpad. Congratulations, you have beaten the Tower of Nonsensical Platforms. Difficulty: remorseless (the floor not the tower) Music *Floor 1: Attention All Roblox Gamers *Floor 2: Crab Rave OOF *Floor 3: 1,2 Oatmeal *Floor 4: Battlejack *Floor 5: Shrek Anthem *Floor 6: Valkyria Chronicles OST - Desperate Fight *Floor 7: Cuts *Floor 8: Ram Ranch Instrumental *Floor 9: Streetpass Mii Plaza Theme 1 *Floor 10: Perfervid Fluid (Slowed Down) Gallery Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 12.28.50 PM.png|ToNP's portal tonp.png|ToNP's badge Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 10.23.55 AM.png|ToNP's last floor spinning on ring select Trivia * Floor 10 is a huge spinning platform .Category:JToH Category:Towers Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:Ring 4 Category:Remorseless